7 Color
by Kazen Tsuruyo
Summary: "Karena tujuh warna itulah yang menggambarkan hubungan kita selama ini..." / OniTsuru Drabble / Mind to Read and Review?


**[** _"Karena tujuh warna itulah yang menggambarkan hubungan kita selama ini_ _..."_ **]**

 **Oo—o—oO**

 **7 Colors**

 **Oo—o—oO**

 **Disclaimer** : Touken Ranbu ©DMM dan Nitroplus

 **Note** : minim literate, maybe OOC, semi-canon, alur maju-mundur

 **Oo—o—oO**

 **White**

"Mulai hari ini, tempat ini adalah rumahmu, Tsurumaru," suara bass milik Hojo Sadatoki menyentakkan lamunan sang bangau. _Tachi_ indah mahakarya Gojou Kuninaga yang konon terkenal akan pesonanya dan desas-desus mengenai Tsurumaru yang dikabarkan dapat membawa keberuntungan serta umur panjang.

Pedang dengan penampilan serba putih ini menghela napas pelan dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kediaman Hojo. Putih. Ya, sama seperti dirinya. Selama hidupnya, Tsurumaru tidak pernah melihat warna selain putih. Dunianya terlalu polos. Netra sewarna batu ambar miliknya lalu tertumbuk pada sesosok pedang.

Pedang itu nampak indah. Namun dibandingkan dirinya, pedang di hadapannya ini seolah memiliki semacam kekuatan yang menghipnotisnya. Saat itu juga... Dunia Tsurumaru tidak lagi berwarna putih polos.

 **Lemon Yellow**

Onimaru Kunitsuna. Itulah nama pedang yang ia temui pertama kali saat tiba di kediaman Hojo ini. Mahakarya dari pendiri Awataguchi School, Awataguchi Kunitsuna. Salah satu dari lima yang bernaung di bawah Surga. Pedang yang terkenal akan kemampuannya untuk membasmi mimpi buruk dan mengubahnya menjadi mimpi indah.

Tsurumaru tidak terlalu menyukai sosok pedang yang selalu menyematkan topeng setan di samping kepalanya itu. Bukan karena alasan personal. Tsurumaru membenci tuannya Onimaru. Karena Hojo Sadatoki telah memisahkan dirinya dengan tuannya yang ia cintai. Adachi Sadayasu. Menculiknya dari kuburan tuannya yang terkasih. Membuatnya mematahkan janji untuk terus menemani Sadayasu dalam tidur abadinya.

Namun, sebenci apa pun Tsurumaru pada keluarga Hojo... Dia tetap tidak bisa membenci Onimaru. Ia hanya sekedar tidak suka, namun pada kenyataannya ia tidak menolak saat Onimaru memeluk dan menenangkanya.

 **Grey**

Tsurumaru tidak tahu apakah dirinya membawa keberuntungan ataukah membawa sial. Apakah dirinya diinginkan ataukah dibuang begitu saja. Dibuang. Diabaikan. Tidak diinginkan. Ah, apakah dirinya seburuk itu? Kalau pun ia boleh memilih, ia tidak ingin dirinya diperebutkan. Tidak ingin dirinya berpindah-pindah tuan, jika pada akhirnya akan sama saja. Tuannya terbunuh. Semua karena dirinya.

Tsurumaru bimbang. Apakah ia pantas menyuarakan sumpah setia, sementara takdir buruk selalu menghampiri setiap majikannya? Membuat dirinya terpisah lagi dengan tuannya? Lalu kenapa Tsurumaru disalahkan atas semua itu?

Hatinya gamang. Dirinya berada di area abu-abu. Di satu sisi, ia berusaha untuk menyukai setiap tuan barunya. Di sisi lain, dia merasa _dirinyalah_ penyebab setiap pemiliknya gugur dalam perang. Tidak ada yang mengerti betapa terombang-ambingnya perasaan Tsurumaru. Bahkan orang yang memberikannya secercah cahaya harapan dalam hidupnya, Onimaru, tak mampu mengusir keraguan yang bersarang di hati sang bangau.

 **Pink**

Onimaru tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada bangau putih yang kelakuannya jauh dari kata sopan dan anggun itu. Yang jelas saat ia bersama Tsurumaru, ada semacam getaran-getaran aneh pada dadanya. Lalu pipinya menghangat.

"Oi, Onimaru," suara Tsurumaru menyentakkan pedang iblis itu hingga kembali ke alam nyata. "Kau sakit? Wajahmu sampai merah begitu." Sang bangau bertanya seraya meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Onimaru.

Ah, mengapa bangau ini sedemikian tidak peka terhadap perasaannya? Haruskah dia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai saat Tsurumaru tersenyum riang saat bersamanya? Haruskah ia mengatakan bahwa ia bahagia saat bersama Tsurumaru? Haruskah dia menyatakan bahwa... Onimaru Kunitsuna mencintai Tsurumaru Kuninaga?

 **Blue**

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Tsurumaru merasakan pahitnya perpisahan. Lagi dan lagi. Melintasi beberapa keluarga. Beberapa peperangan. Beberapa kuil... ah, Tsurumaru sungguh muak dengan semua ini.

Ia masih ingat saat dirinya berpisah dengan Tuannya. Berpisah dengan orang yang ia cintai. Waktu itu ia menangis. Berteriak. Memohon dengan memelas. Namun tiada seorang pun yang mendengarkan suaranya. Tidak ada seorang pun, hingga...

" _Kuninaga?! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!"_

Aah, nyatanya ia sama saja dengan orang-orang yang meninggalkannya. Ia bahkan tega meninggalkan seseorang yang begitu memperhatikannya. Seseorang yang begitu keras kepala hingga meski pun mereka terpisah hingga tiga kali, mereka tetap bertemu. Seolah dirinya tidak pernah terlepas dari jeratan takdir yang mengikatnya dengan si anak setan.

Tsurumaru tidak pernah tahu bila Onimaru begitu mengerti dirinya. Selalu ada saat ia tengah kesulitan. Selalu menghapus air matanya dan memberinya pelukan yang menenangkan. Kenapa dia tidak memberikan hal yang sebaliknya pada Onimaru?

 **Black**

Sayap sang bangau tak lagi putih. Iris sewarna lelehan besi itu tidak lagi memancarkan keceriaan dan kebahagiaan yang tidak terpuaskan. Semuanya tergantikan oleh warna hitam. Iris merah yang memancarkan kekecewaan, kemarahan, dan dendam. Senyum riang kekanakkan yang tergantikan oleh seringaian yang kejam.

Namun Onimaru tidak mempedulikan bagaimana penampilan sang bangau yang berubah dratis setelah sekian ratus tahun tidak bertemu. Onimaru tidak peduli jika sang bangau menampik bantuannya seperti dulu. Ia hanya ingin kembali merengkuh sang bangau. Menenangkannya. Mengusap punggungnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada Tsurumaru.

Onimaru tidak mengharapkan Tsurumaru menghunuskan mata pedang ke arahnya. Onimaru pun tidak ingin melihat Tsurumaru tercemar seperti sekarang ini, bahkan menyeretnya ke dalam pertempuran yang paling tidak ia inginkan.

Ia pun tidak bermaksud mengancam Tsurumaru apalagi memaksa Tsurumaru untuk ikut bersamanya. Namun ia miris dan merasa dirinya tidak berguna melihat pedang yang paling dicintainya terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan. Apakah dia saat ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk membawa Tsurumaru kembali ke arah cahaya?

 **Red**

Suara pedang yang berdencingan. Percikan api memenuhi udara tatkala dua pedang bertabrakan. Darah bercipratan akibat sabetan pedang pada dua orang yang masih berseteru di tempat itu. Warna merah yang dulu begitu dibenci Tsurumaru. Warna merah yang pernah mewarnai kimono putih Tsurumaru, yang membuatnya sering membanggakan dirinya sebagai bangau putih yang cantik. Warna merah yang membuat Tsurumaru tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan.

Onimaru berpikir, sebanyak apakah manusia yang sudah ditebas oleh sang bangau hingga tercemar seperti ini? Selama apakah dirinya ditinggalkan oleh sang bangau hingga terlambat menyelamatkan orang terkasihnya seperti sekarang?

"Kita tidak pernah punya pilihan, bukan?" Senyum terluka menghiasi wajah Tsurumaru di sela-sela pertarungannya dengan Onimaru. "Itu sebabnya aku menyudahinya, Onimaru. Aku lelah jika selalu diatur, maka ari itu aku membuat keputusanku sendiri." Dia menatap dalam Onimaru. "Apa kau sudah menyerah?"

Onimaru mendengus, "Untuk mengejarmu? TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" Dia menutup wajahnya dengan topeng setannya. "Aku akan memburumu hingga ke dalam mimpimu, Kuninaga!" sekarang ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius dn menatap dalam iris semerah darah Tsurumaru. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah sebelum berhasil membawamu kembali ke jalan yang benar!"

"Ahahaha, menakutkan, menakutkan.." Tsurumaru tahu bahwa Onimaru sedang serius saat ini, namun tidak berarti dia suka dengan cara seperti ini. "Apa maksudmu, Onimaru? Apa kau berpikir bahwa kau berada di jalan yang benar?"

"Aku akan memastikannya sekarang, Kuninaga," Onimaru mengulas senyum sinis di bibirnya, meski pun Tsurumaru tak akan bisa melihatnya karena wajahnya tertutup topeng. "Kita akan menentukannya sekarang, jalanmu—bukan, jalan KITA."

Setelahnya darah pun kembali bertumpah. Tangis pun kembali pecah. Semua kembali gelap. Tenggelam ke dalam keputusasaan.

 **OWARI**


End file.
